


The Healing Dance

by Holkie



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holkie/pseuds/Holkie
Summary: This is the odd one.  Demon winds up with Sheyvay approving of the healing dance idea.  So between Sheyvay's shrine, the Sovereign, and Demon, it happens.The only warning i got is naked Demon ass, in public yet/





	The Healing Dance

Demon and Firebird arrived home that afternoon after the ball, tired and happy. They found the staff holding up the local paper with the banner headline “Black Ball A Success  
No Fights This Year,”

“Oh, that’s nice, I didn’t hear any before we left”

“No, this one, Firebird.” Wolff pointed to a two column story below,

“Oh, dear gods.”

Wolff turned the paper around and the headline “Slave Defeats Slave Collector Stays With Master, A lovely little slave by the name of Firebird, property of Demon, defeated the slave collector with the help of Judge Maso this...”

“No, I don’t want to hear their version. I’m going to get something cool to drink and go cool off.”

Demon watched her walk away and as soon as she was out of hearshot, “Okay, what else?”

Wolff chuckled as he flipped the pages. “The paper’s awards, of course, Most Beautiful Woman, Firebird.”

“Yes!” Demon said.

Wolff just grinned. “Most Stunning New Couple. Demon and Firebird, Best Dance to Moonlight, a tie, the Sovereign and her mate and Demon and Firebird. Best Moment- Firebird, Judge Maso Defeat of the Slave Collector, Finally, number if slaves the Slave Collector left with this year, zero.”

Fisher asked. “Did she really do that? To the slave collector?”

“Yes, she did. Though....” Demon looked down the hall to the bedroom. “There was some times, I’d look at her and she had this...look. Don’t know if she was tired or what. Despite how wonderfully this ended, I still remember how it started.”

“All you can do is asked Sheyvay. She’ll have an answer.” 

Demon went to their room and stood watching Firebird float with her eyes closed. He stripped quietly and walked to the pool. “Aw, my most beautiful woman.”

Firebird opened her eyes and looked up, at him and his erection. “Oh, you’re just showing off.”

“Damn straight. And how much I want and love my must beautiful woman.” He walked to the steps and into the pool, swam to her and pinned her to the wall. After a long kiss, he pulled back and lifted her by the hips and slid into her as he swam backwards to the center of the pool.

“What is this “most beautiful’ stuff?”

“Well....” Demon rattled off what the newsspaper listed. “Oh, and I sent Bird out for the other papers. The fashion one won’t be out until next week. But they are always a week behind.”

Demon rocked his hips slowly, making waves in the pool. “So I get to please the most beautiful woman.”

Firebird wrapped her legs around him as he pushed them back against the pool edge. He grabbed the rim to steady them and begin to thrust harder. Their passion rose fast and the fire exploded along their nerves. They moaned loudly.

“So, you had a good time?” Demon panted.

Firebird just wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

They heard some noise and then Bird crying out. “Hey, boss, I’m back with the papers!”

“We’ll be out in a minute.” Demon said.

“Why? I can bring them in.”

Firebird cried out. “We’re naked!”

“Oh, gods, already?”

They dressed and went to see what the other papers said. Most echoed what the first one said. Best Dance to Moonlight alternated between the Sovereign and her in first place or Demon and Firebird or the other way, All though the fall of the slave collector was the best thing to happen at the ball and they enjoyed he went home with no slaves this year

The weeks went on. Demon watched Firebird and saw her saddness every so often, when she thought no one was looking., So, one day, lunch time, he went to Sheyvay’s shrine.

He sat in the front pew again. He was alone until a priest came up to him.

“Hello, young man. Good to see you again. Are you still having troubles with your lady?”

Demon looked up at him. “Oh, hello, father. Well, yes and no. We did go to the ball and she was voted Mosg Beautiful. And she got the slave collector to leave with no slaves.”

“Oh, that was your lady! That was wonderful. Tell her Sheyvay is proud of her.”

“I will father. But she has been sad since then.”

”Well, maybe the fear of almost selling her made her fear ir would happen.” 

“I know, father. That’s why I hesitated. I didn’t want to l oose her.”

“Take her to Shev\vay’s temple soon. And each of you talk to a priest or priestess and tell you what to do to heal each of you.”

“Thank you, father.” Demon stood up and slide some boxes over to the priest. “And these are for you. Lunch and dessert.”

“Oh, thank you, my son! Would dessert be chocolate perhaps?”

Demon smiled. “Yes, father.”

The next several days, Demon plotted the trip up the mountain. He arranged some special treats to be delivered to the temple for the priests and priestesses. Demon had Bird pack a few of her things and Demon packed his own the night before while she slept. He woke up that morning as she was getting ready. She was dressed in her leggings and top.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting dressed. I have to make breakfast.”

“No, you don’t. Wolff is taking care of that.”

“Oh? But do I have anything packed?”

Demon grinned. “Bird packed it for you. I picked out what to bring.”

“Oh, gods, do I even have any clothers?”

“Yes, my heart. We are going to Sheyvay’s temple for a few days.”

Firebird looked surprise. “Why?”

Demon smiled at her, “Because you still need healing. We still need to thank the Goddess for our child to be. And I want to thank her foe rhe love and passion you give me."

They headed out to the mountain trail. As they got close, Thunder snorted and began to prance.

Demon went “Ummm. I think I know what is going on. I bet there are fillies in season.”

“Yes, sir. That’s why they are separate right now. Your horse is not only our biggest, but our only stallion right now. Plus he has an attitude problem. He’ll try to buck you.” The priest attendant said.

Demon unmounted from Thunder, helped unsaddle him, and turn him loose in the corral. He then walked over to the ‘biggest’ horse they had and looked down at him. The horse snorted.

“Really? I have shoes bigger than you. Be glad I didn’t bring them. They’re hungry.” Demon swung a leg over the horse and just stood there as the horse tried to buck him.

Firebird rode over to Demon. “You know you could probably walk easier.”

“No, the priest said this one could use an attitude adjustment, so it will be interesting. And let Thunder have some fun while he waits.”

“You know that horse of yours gets around. Police horses, carriage horses, mountain ponies.”

Demon grinned at her as he lifted his feet from the ground to urge the pony forward. “Like rider, like horse.”

Firebird just rolled her eyes.

The riders just kept their minds on the trail. Some parts got close to the edge and it bothered some of them. They reached the grove with the pool about midday and rested. There were so many, they almost filled it. Not so much as Sheyvay’s fest day, but enough. There was only one trip up this time of year, instead of several on the fest day. 

When they re-mounted to finish the ride up, Demon’s pony tried one more time to buck him, then seemed resigned to his fate. When they got to the temple, there were several pairs of priests and priestesses to great them. Including a pair who seem to be assigned to them from the shrine in the city.

“Oh, hello my son.” The priest said.

“And hello to you, my daughter. It’s good to see you. I’m glad you came on our time here. And get you assigned to us. If you need to talk, we are here for you.” The priestess said.

The priestess and priest brought them to their room. 

“Here you go, my children.” The room was big and high ceilinged. Even had a pool.

“Oh, a cool pool.” Firebird said.

“Well, it’s a healing pool, too. But that does work both ways. There are more outside, in private groves. And remember, nothing you do here is wrong. Sheyvay is the Goddess of love and passion. So anything is a pray to her.” The priestess said.

“Now, bells summon us to meals. So when one rings, pick a priest or priestess to follow and you’‘ll get there. Some people are regulars and some are new comers. So you follow them, you’ll get lost.” The priest said with a giggle.

“Now, you may rest here now or stroll the gardens. We’ll see you at dinner.”

“Now, what do you want to do, Demon? As if I don’t know.” Firebird said, moving close to him.

“I am tried of riding that fool little horse up the mountain.” He started to unbutton her vest. “I would like to take a cooling, healing bath in the pool. Then dry ourselves off and take my lady to bed and heal our souls for a bit.”

He slid his hands into her vest to squeeze and tease her breasts and draw her in for a deep kiss. When he pulled back, she reached to take his vest off. And he stopped her.

“No, let me undress us both.” Demon smiled at her. He finished taking off her vest and took off his.

He knelt then ane took off her boots, stayed kneeling to take off his. He took off her leggings, kissing her belly as he pulled them down.

“Thank you, Goddess, for our child.”

He stood and took off his leggings. Then held out his hand and led her to the pool. They were both tried from the trip but the pool was cool and refreshing. They kissed and floating for a long while.

They finally left the pool and dried off. Demon led her to the bed. Firebird threw back the covers and they climbed in. He stroked down her side before rolling her on her back and settling between her legs. He entered her as he nuzzled her neck. She gasped as he bit down, just a bit of blood running down.

They rocked their hips as he opened his wings to add to the motion. It was a slow build to the explosion, kissing each other to moan into the other.

Once more they went to the pool before going back to bed to doze until dinner.

But Demon couldn’t sleep. He closed his eyes for a bit, then gave up and got up. He pulled on his leggings and a robe they had been given when they arrived. He left the room and went down the hall to a door to the outside gardens. The stars were out and it was a beautiful night. Strange, it hadn’t been that late when they arrived and they most definitely had not missed the dinner bell. Demon sighed and sat on a bench by a pool, just looking around.

“Enjoying my gardens, young man?”

He turned and there was a beautiful, older woman sitting next to him on the bench. His eyes widen as he recognized the Goddess.

“Yee..es, Goddess!”

“Now, don’t. Just treat me like any other goddess... or your mother.” She smiled at him.

“Yes. Goddess.”

“So, you’re here to help heal your lady.” Sheyvay said.

“And to thank you for our child on the way.” Demon said.

“Well, I think you and her had more to do with that than I did.” Sheyvay said with a twinkle in her eyes. “But. thank you none the less.

Sheyvay paused a moment. “You did wake up some old fears in her with this Black Ball thing. From hitting her and then almost selling her.”

“I know, Goddess. I can be such a jackass sometimes. But I would never sell her. And I will never hit her again. What can I do?”

“You woke up fears in both of you. In her, the fear of the abuse her kidnaper and his friends gave her. And the fear of you selling her. And in you, the fear that she would get her freedom and walk away from you.”

“I...hadn’t thought about that. But. yes. I don’t want to lose her.” Demon got down on one knee before the Goddess. “Please, Goddess Sheyvay, help me make her smile, make her heal.”

“You had a good idea in the dance.”

“The dance?”

“Remember, the night it happened. You said I was sending you a scared dance to help heal her. Would you still do it? Dance in a strange outfit around a midnight bonfire?”

Demon laughed. “Yes, Goddess, proudly! Even if it were a pink girl’s dress.”

“And the part she suggested? Naked with bells?”

“Yes! No matter how many people watched.”

Sheyvay shook her finger at him. “Be careful what you say, young man. Now, go back to sleep.”

She tapped him on the head.

Demon woke with a started, still in bed. And the dinner bell sounded a moment latter.

Firebird yawned and stretched. “Oh, good. I think the baby’s hungry. I was dreaming about food.”

A few days later they arrived back at the pony station. Thunder was trotting and showing off in the guest horse corral and all the fillies were trying to catch his eye. The pony stallion Demon had ridden was broken in attitude. He had not been able to buck the human. He had lost all his girlfriends to the visitor and next year’s ponies were going to be bigger than him.

As the priest assistants led Thunder and Firebird’s horses out, saddled and ready to head home, Thunder lowered his head toward the pony stallion and snorted at him. He just stood there.

As Firebird swung up on her horse. “Well, looks like Thunder had a good time.”

Demon grinned at her. “Like rider, like horse.”

She rolled her eyes.

A week after they were back home, Demon got a note at his office to come for a meeting at Sheyvay’s shrine with the priest, priestess, and the Sovereign. He got there and found the three waiting for him in the main alter room.

“Ah, Demon, good to see you. You have been stirring thinks up a bit.” The priest said with a wink.

“Ah, about what?”

“The healing dance, of course. Sheyvay seems to like the idea and that next year could be bigger.” The Sovereign said. “Which sounds like a good idea to me. There aren’t that much celebrations this time of year, despite the nice weather.”

They led Demon to a meeting room in the back of the shrine. There were about 20 people there, all who wanted help healing their mate or family member.

“So, what are the plans?” The priestess asked.

“Plans? I didn’t....really have any plans when it was just me. But I was just thinking of wearing an odd outfit that would make Firebird smile and dance around a bonfire singing a strange song”  
Demon said.

“And the second part? The naked with bells part?”

“Ah. that was Firebird’s suggestion. I don’t think she was thinking much past naked because I was dancing naked in front of her in our room.”

“It seems like a start.” The priest said. “How about a song? Write one?”

One of the other people spoke up. “Er, yes, but if we are all singing something different it’s just noise.”

“So, are all of you committed to doing this? I can tell the palace to put it on the schedule for, say the end of next month?” The Sovereign said.

And a very strange event started to come together. 

They actually wrote a song in sections, each person contributing a part. They gave up on a song for the second part. Thought the bells would speak for themselves. And they managed to keep it a secrete mostly, until two weeks before the event.

Firebird was doing some shopping for Wolff for some stuff they had run out of in the pantry. She noticed a lot of the flyers posted and several people handing copies out. She went to read one on the news bulletin board. Her eyebrows went when she finally got close enough to read it. “Oh, really.”

She walked up to one of the people handing them out. “Excuse me, may I have one of those?”

\“Surely. ma’am.” He handed her one and continued with his spill. “Come one, come almost all. To Sheyvay’s Healing Dance. Gather at the Solstice Fire-pit. Midnight on the next New Moon. Adults Only, no children.”

She marched to Sheyvay’s Shrine. Only the priest and priestess she knew wasn’t there that day. She went to the palace but the Sovereign was so busy with important business, she couldn’t get near her. She gave up, tucked the flyer away and went home.

As she helped sort the groceries, she chatted about how busy the town was that day.

“Yes, there was a lot of commotion with these flyers people were handing out. Would any of you know anything about them?”

“About what?”

“Some dance or something. On the new moon in a week or so. At Midnight.”

“Midnight? Oh, really, that’s awful late.”

“Must be new. I usually know about all the dances.”

“Umm. Interesting. Adults only, too.” Firebird said.

“Whoa! That must be some wild dance. I’ll have to check it out.” Wolff and Bird both said.

“Umm, I see.”

She began to help Wolff cook dinner. Working in silence. Until Demon came home.

“Hello! Is Firebird home? Did she go into the city? They started to advertise the dance today and....”

A flyer appeared in his face, held by Firebird. 

“Oh, good! I hadn’t got a good look at it. Too many people around it. And the people handing them out ran out. Oh, this is going to be amazing!” Demon hugged Firebird. :”Now, what’s for dinner? I’m staring the baby probably is, too.”

“But why is my name on this? I didn’t suggest anything.”

Fisher replied. “Oh, yes, you did. You may not remember it, but we do.”

The days slipped by with Demon getting some more rehearsals before the day cf the new moon. Just after dinner, on the day of the new moon, the house got a delivery of Demon’s clothes he had on that day.

“Why are we getting these? This is what he wore out this morning. He’ll need these to wear home after the dance.” Firebird said.

Demon’s tailor said, “Don’t worry about it. I’ve taken care of everything. Oh, and this is the official Healing Dance security wrap.”

“What in the world?”

As it got closer to the time they needed to leave, Firebird started with the usual excuses. with the classic “I don’t feel well” Which never worked anyway. The staff had her cornered and wrapped in the fabric in no time. They headed out to pick up Starchild, Space, and Cat along the way. They also wound up playing 'Pass the Firebird’ whenever she got too wiggly to hold.

They reached the city but the area around the palace was so crowded, they didn’t know if they would make to the palace. Until a mounted police officer saw the red wrap around Firebird who was over Rider’s shoulder. 

The police officer rode up. “Dancer?”

“Person to be healed. Firebird.” Rider said.

“Ah, go down that way four blocks, then turn left three, and then right two and you’ll reach the final check in to the palace.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Firebird cried out. “Help, I’m being kidnaped by lunatics!”

“So are a few people tonight, ma’am. Enjoy your evening.” The officer rode off.

The group reached the final check in spot to find officer Fox in charge. “Ah, Firebird! Last check in. Come with me.”

He led them to the grand ball room and someone there directed the group over to the podium, seeing as Demon and Firebird were leading off the parade to the Solstice fire-pit. They finally put Firebird on her feet and unwrapped her. The seven men were already giggling and laughing.

“This is nonsense. I don’t even see Demon in all of this. Where is he.....”

The seven men behind her started to laugh harder. To the point of gasping and wheezing.

“Great, I got hyenas behind me.”

And in front of her, walking across the floor, was a nearly seven foot tall vision in dragon boots and a pink ruffled dress better suited to an eight year old girl. Including a pink bow on his top knot. The Sovereign was at least trying to suppress laughter whwn rhe men gave up, They were turning purple and falling over each other.

“This is insane.” The Sovereign managed.

Demon, with as straight a face as he could manage, “I know. Pink is so not my color.”

“I know I shouldn’r ask. but what is this memento that they are going to give us?” Firebird asked.

“Each dancer has a special silver bell on him or her. When the dance is over, he will pull it from his body to present to his partner so she can remember how far he was willing to go to heal her.” The Sovereign said.

Behind her the seven men finally got control of their laughter.

Firebird looked at Demon. “Need I even ask where your’s is tied?”

Demon grinned, bent his knees slightly, and rocked his hips. A single, free swinging, clear sounding bell rang out.

And the seven men lost it again.

The Sovereign gave her speech to the dancers . Then the doors to the plaza opened and the parade left. Lead by Sheyvay’s priest and priestess blessing everyone. Followed by the Sovereign and her mate. Then by Demon and Firebird and the other dancers and their ‘supporters’. They threaded through the crowds to the Grand Plaza and the Solstice fire-pit. When they got there, the drancers and their mates circled once around the blazing fire and then left their mates, partners, and family and moved closer to the fire. Demon took one step out.

“Oh, Goddess, Sheyvay, we are here tonight because our mates, partners, and family are hurting. Either because of something we did or something someone esle to them. We want to heal it. They say laughter is the best medicine. So tonight we will be silly, in public, to heal our hearts. Because we don’t care how ridiculous we appear, only that our hearts smile.” 

He looked at the other dancers. “READY?”

“YES!”

All of the dancers stomped one step forward. And a surpising amount of bells, even muffled under the outfits, rang out. They stomped several times and then twirled around and began to dance around the fire. They began to sing, too. Each person added a line or a verse. Gave nothing away, but if you knew the situation, you knew it was for you.

They all sang the chorus.

“Sheyvay, we will do this for tonight. We will do this forever. We do not care who laughs. Save for that one heart of ours. Please let us make them smile.”

Demon stepped forward again. “Sheyvay, it’s not enough we do. Wr must give it our all. Our hearts still hurt and we wish to dance with them until they heal,”

There was a sound of ripping fabric around the circle, the sight of flying costumes/ Every dancer was nake except for ribbons, strings, and bells.

Demon walked across the plaza to Firebird and knelt before her. “I want to give you all I am. I want to see the joy. I want to see you smile again, so my heart may smile, too.”

He took her arm in his and went back to the center. He posed in a waltz like pose, waiting for the other dancers to catch up with their partners. 

They began a waltz style dance around the bonfire, which was starting to burn low. Finally, they stopped the dance. Demon reached down and untied his bell from his cock and knelt. Which was good because with the weight of bell gone, his erection stood tall. He presented the bell to her and she took it with a kiss.

There was thunderous applase as the dancers stood up. They smiled and then started to leave the plaza. 

“Hey, did anyone think to keep that ‘security wrap’ you had me in?” Firebird asked.

“No, why?” Rider answered.

“You do realize we have to walk home with him stark, staring, naked?” Firebird said. “We could have at least wrapped it around his waist.”

“Oops.”

Demon said with great dignity. “I am not naked. I’m wearing my dragon boots.”

Firebird sighed. 

As they walked, Demon said, “You know, there is an engraving on that bell.”

Firebird turned it around until she found it. “Demon and Firebird 1st Healing Dance Please ring my bells.”

As they got home, they all started to make noise about going to bed. Unfil Wolff said, “I made chocolate cake today." They all turned to the kitchen. Demon didn’t even bother putting on leggings.

As they started on their cake, Firebird looked at the clock. “Oh, no wonder I’m tired and hot. I think I’ll go for a dip and then bed. Coming, Demon?”

Demon looked at his plate. “Chocolate cake or sex? Chocolate cake or sex? Damnit, woman you make me answer tuff questions.”

“I didn’t say ‘or’, Demon. I said “chocolate cake and sex.” She looked back at the door.

Demon’s eyes widen and he grinned. He was half way to the door before he realized he left his cake on the table. He turned back to grab it and was at the door when they heard Firebird say.

“Besides, didn’t you want me to ring your bells?”

The men sighed. Fisher said “Come on, let’s go to our side of the house. We hear them less over there.”


End file.
